


Cold December Night

by JehBeeEh



Series: Ahead by a Century [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, M/M, Tony Stark Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: “Sir, if I may, Mister Rogers is on his way down. You may want to close what you are presently working on.” JARVIS chimed in.“Even you’re A.I. is in on it?” Rhodey raised an eyebrow at Tony.Tony shrugged as he closed his tablet and hologram. “Thanks J.”
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Ahead by a Century [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514069
Comments: 24
Kudos: 220





	Cold December Night

“Hey Tones, whatcha up to?” Tony looked behind him to see his best friend walking into the workshop.

“I wanna propose to Steve,” he announced, going back to the hologram in front of him as if he'd announced he bought milk at the store.

“Right now?” Rhodey asked, confusion settling in.

“No! Not right now. I didn't really tell you what happened in Vegas, huh?” 

Rhodey took a seat next to the genius, listening as Tony described their date day, and just how amazing a time they'd had. He was gushing, and had a goofy grin on his face that Rhodey hadn't seen in years, probably not since they were at MIT together.

“You have really fallen hard for him, huh?” Rhodey cut him off.

“I can't imagine my life without him.” Tony answered, completely serious. He looked down at his hands, feeling vulnerable at admitting his feelings even to the person that knew him best. “I have truly never felt this way about anyone before, Rhodey. You know that stupid line in It's A Wonderful Life, where he offers to get the moon? That is me. You heard the date I planned for us in Vegas. Even for me, that was much. You saw the monstrosity of a tree we have upstairs! Steve was so excited about finding the perfect tree… he makes me want to give him the moon.” He sighed, and did a loop on his stool, stopping when he was in front of Rhodey again. “We finished the night at the Bellagio fountains and it was so perfect. He is so perfect. And… I just blurted it out. I told him we should get married. Find a chapel and just do it.”

“You did not do that…”

Tony nodded, biting his bottom lip. “He said no though. He made a great argument for why it was a dumb idea. Told you he's perfect. We definitely would have regretted it the next day. But… it just solidified this feeling. I can't not do this, Rhodeybear. I want to spend the rest of my life with him.”

“Well, I’ll be damned. Someone has finally managed to break through that iron heart of yours,” Rhodey said without a hint of malice behind it, making Tony laugh. “Not that it matters much, but he does seem like a great guy. And the way Natasha and James speak of him too, I can see why you like him so much. And, he is as crazy about you.”

Tony smiled and turned back to his workspace, opening up the hologram blueprint again to show his best friend. “I'm trying to design a ring for him, been working on this since we came back. Feels like I can't get it right, like it'll never be enough.” He sighed, flipping the ring around.

“You are so fucked, man. Is that his Top Secret Christmas present?”

“Oh gosh, no. He is not getting shafted out of a present because I want to propose.”

“You know, I don’t think he would see it that way.”

“You do remember I just said I’d give him the moon? And did get him helicopter rides and beef Wellington and the worse sorta-proposal ever? He is getting a proper Christmas gift.”

“Sir, if I may, Mister Rogers is on his way down. You may want to close what you are presently working on.” JARVIS chimed in.

“Even you’re A.I. is in on it?” Rhodey raised an eyebrow at Tony.

Tony shrugged as he closed his tablet and hologram. “Thanks J.” He turned towards the door to see Steve, walking with his back to the glass wall, making him smile at how sweet and considerate Steve was being. “Fuck I love him,” he whispered under his breath.

“Am I allowed to come in?” Steve asked through the intercom.

“Yes, sweetheart,” Tony answered, unable to get rid of the smile on his face.

“You are seriously so far gone, man" Rhodey told Tony.

“Hate to break up the fun, but dinner is ready if you want to come upstairs to eat. And, like I said before James, you are absolutely welcome to stay.” Steve had walked over to them and wrapped Tony in his arms from behind, pressing a kiss on top of his head, as Tony grabbed on this his hands over his chest.

“I am not saying no to that! Smelled so good up there, you picked a good one Tones.” Rhodey smiled at Steve, who just buried his face in Tony's hair.

“Don't I know it.” The brunette kissed Steve's arm, holding on to his hand just a bit tighter. “By the way, you guys aren't fooling me. I know why you’re here, Rhodes. And why it smells like Lasagna all the way down here, babe. Thanks. Both of you. Doing ok though.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about. I just wanted to come say hi to my best friend, and his boyfriend happens to be a good cook. I’ll go upstairs and wash up.” Rhodey clapped Tony's thigh as he walked past, throwing a smile to Steve before leaving them alone.

Tony turned his stool around, facing Steve, who had a sheepish expression about him. “Thank you, sweetheart. I appreciate it.”

“Like James said, no idea what you’re talking about.” Steve smiled and kissed the top of Tony's head again. “I have to go put the garlic bread in the oven. Come upstairs, please?”

“I’ll be up in a minute, just going to shut everything down here. Maybe we can watch a movie after dinner?” Tony asked, rubbing his fingers up and down Steve's arm, still around him. 

“We can do whatever you want, hun.” Steve moved his hands ever so gently to cradle his head, brushing his thumbs against Tony's cheeks in the process. “I’ll see you upstairs soon?” Tony nodded and Steve placed one last kiss to his forehead, before heading out of the workshop.

Tony smiled to himself as he started shutting down the various computers and equipment in the workshop. He was fully aware he could get JARVIS to do it, but he wanted a minute alone. He had been acutely aware of the date when he woke up, but for some reason, he hadn't been bothered by it. Waking up next to his partner, the person he knew he would spend the rest of his life with if he could help any of it, had definitely helped. Spending most of the day designing two amazing gifts for him as well had been the perfect distraction. He was still sad when he thought of how his mom would have adored Steve, and how she didn’t get to meet him, or see just how happy and successful he had become, but it wasn’t all encompassing like it had sometimes felt. The pain, the hurt, even a bit of regret were still ever present, but knowing he had Steve, Rhodey, Peppper, and even Natasha and Bucky in his life now, it had made a difference.

He thought back to the ring he was designing, and the future it meant. The future he had never dreamed of having. The future he never thought he would have almost 30 years ago now, when everything had seemed so dark and bleak. Wow how time flew. He smiled. Boy, how differently he saw his future today than he did even a year ago. Who knew where they'd be next year, but there was no doubt in Tony's mind – he would be calling Steve his husband, and there would be happiness ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha! Now, who gets to it first ;) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one. And no, don't get used to two posts in the same day. This wrote itself much faster than I thought ;)


End file.
